Can't Stop Loving You
by TransformCobra
Summary: Kurt kind of melted when he was listening to Artie; his voice was to amazing for words. If only Artie had change ‘My Girl’ to ‘My Kurt’
1. Parterns?

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, I wish but still I don't Glee or any song lyrics

Setting: Glee rehearsal room in the "Home" Episode I figured it can be a Kurt and Artie moment. Oh and in this story Nobody knows that Tina's stutter is fake besides Artie Enjoy XD

* * *

Ever since Kurt got his father with Finn's mother he tried to get closer to Finn but failed completely. It was more like Finn actually having a dad again. He felt alone.

"Okay everyone your assignment is for all you individual must pick a song, sing to the group, and we vote for which songs go for regionals" Mr. Schuester announced.

"And yes if you want to pair up go for it. Just agree on one song." Schuester said at the moment Rachel had raised her stick like arm in the air.

Kurt hadn't even paid attention, he was upset with the fact that this weekend his father was taking Finn to a football game.

"Yea that's fine go ahead."

"Thanks sweetie" Tina smiled and gave Artie a quick peck. Artie wheeled his way over to Kurt. Kurt still dazing through his mind.

"Kurt, are you alive?"

"Huh oh sorry Artie what up? What kind of assignment did Mr. Schue give us again?" Kurt asked. Artie was shocked on the question. Usually Kurt is on top of everything when it came to Glee, well singing in general he guessed.

"Mr. Schue wants everyone to either pair up or work on a song to be voted for regionals." Artie simply stated.

"Right"

"So Tina wanted to work with Mercedes and Quinn on some sort of Destiny's Child thing." Kurt was intrigued by the idea. "Anyway do you want to work on a song with me? Considering the fact everyone else is paired." Artie asked.

"Sounds fun, but I…"

"But what you don't want to work with me because I can't dance or something." Artie spat

"No it's not that. I've got a lot on my mind that's all. I think I should do a solo"

"Okay, well you know I'm always eyes and ears for anyone with problems. You can talk to me when ever need to."

"Thanks Artie, I think I will take you up on your offer how about Starbucks tonight. Around 7"

"Okay I'd like that." Artie was excited. Of course hanging and talking to Tina was fun but he rarely talked to anyone else besides Mercedes and Rachel, which just gets really old, really quickly. Talk about killing two birds with one stone. It was like yesterday…

* * *

"Hey Artie I was hoping you talked to Mercedes and Tina about the new assignment for tomorrow in Glee, What do you think it's gonna be?"

"Oh gurl I don't know, but what did you two think about that English test" Mercedes stepped in.

"I believe that the essay part of Mid Summer Night's Dream was wonderful" Rachel replied.

"Hey Artie what if you have to pee?" Both of them asked like a pair of conjoined twins randomly.

"Do you use the stall?"

"Or the urinal?" The random ass question gave him a headache and made him want to go pee.

"Artie…Artie…Yo ARTIE!" Rachel started and Mercedes chimed in.

"Just STOP! Seriously can you two hear each other, One is an ace student that is a perfectionist and the other must put yo, gurl, or whattado in each other sentence its ridiculous!" Artie snapped to both girls.

"Damn!" both said once he strolled away.

* * *

Remember Reviews are fun! XD


	2. My Kurt!

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, I wish but still I don't Glee or any song lyrics

Setting: Glee rehearsal room in the "Home" Episode I figured it can be a Kurt and Artie moment. Oh and in this story Nobody knows that Tina's stutter is fake besides Artie Enjoy XD

* * *

As Kurt got out of his car he saw Artie ordering a latté. He walked up next to his friend and orders a piece of low fat cinnamon cake and a latté.

"So what is up with you lately, you don't seem like yourself?" Artie asked while settling in.

"Well, my father is taking Finn to a football game this weekend and I'm stuck at home listening to his mother watch reruns of _I Love Lucy"_

"Let me guess you wanted to be close to Finn, instead Finn is closer to your father and you feel like the young sister begging for attention."

"Wow, that is pretty spot on Artie" Kurt cutting half of his cinnamon cake and giving some to Artie.

"Thanks, a lot of people say I should be a psychologist or guidance counselor" He said taking a bit of the cake. "Look I know he says that he doesn't want you to change yourself for his attention because he loves you no matter what. What you should do is show him appreciation and the love he wants from you, than something will go from that." Artie stated.

Kurt couldn't help but watch his lips move so smoothly and his nice baritone voice, making his mind race. Kurt leaned in, Artie wasn't fully paying attention as he was still talking. Their lips were pressed against each other.

_So moist_, Kurt thought. Artie was taken back by this but as the seconds went he started getting into it, biting Kurt's lower lip causing Kurt to moan in the back of his throat and opening his mouth. Artie took advantage and slipped his tongue in. After what felt like half an hour they departed.

"Wow Umm sorry about that I should go, later" Artie said as he folded the napkin around the piece of cake and wheeled to his mother's van.

Kurt was left speechless, he was expecting Artie to pull him away and yell at him but that had him aroused.

"Shit! Nothing that my gay daily orgy website can't help." With that he grabbed his latté and went home.

* * *

The next day Artie got a text from Kurt. Hoping it wasn't go to be something about last night. He would have to explain that to Tina anyway and he wasn't ready.

_Hey Artie I thought about that offer on patterning up and I would love to. Later ~Kurt _

Artie couldn't avoid him these assignments were apart of this point system Mr. Schuester did for Glee.

_Sweet why don't you come over to my place and we can think of a song to work on. ^.^_

About fifteen minutes later Artie's mom answered the door and there stood Kurt, more causal than other days. Dark designer jeans and a two-layered shirt, it was kind of sexy.

"Kurt, sweetie did you want some cookies or something." Mrs. Abrams offered.

"No, but thanks for the offer."

"Come I'll show you my room." Artie wheeled down the hall.

"Woo" Is all that came out of Kurt's mouth. He had noticed his Jimi Hendrix poster and the insane yellow and blue walls.

"It's like death by highlighters in this room, do you have any Dior sunglasses I could wear." Kurt's remark made Artie question if it was suppose to be offensive.

"So I was thinking maybe something towards Poison you even some Phil Collins."

"Well I'm sure you don't want to do any musical type song but I like Phil Collins" Kurt said while taking a set on the chair next to Artie's guitar. "You know I've always wanted to play the guitar, I can play piano and that's it."

"Hold up you need to start with basic acoustic first my friend." Artie rolled to his closet and pulled the other guitar out and handing it to Kurt. After mastering the main cords, Kurt had followed Artie's hands and instructions as they went into song.

_I've got sunshine, on a cloudy day_

_When it's cold outside, I got the month of May_

_I guess you say what could make me_

_Feel this way, My Girl, My Girl, My Girl_

_Talking 'bout my girl, my girl_

Kurt kind of melted when he was listening to Artie; his voice was to amazing for words. If only Artie had change _'My Girl' _to _'My Kurt'_

* * *

TaaDaa! Remember Reviews are fun! XD


	3. Hold Up What A Minute

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, I wish but still I don't Glee or any song lyrics

Setting: Glee rehearsal room in the "Home" Episode I figured it can be a Kurt and Artie moment. Oh and in this story Nobody knows that Tina's stutter is fake besides Artie Enjoy XD

* * *

"Kurt…Kurt, Hello?!" Artie waving his hands in front of him. He knew what he could do to get him back down to the planet, so with that Artie came closer, turned his chin slightly and kissed him like no man would ever kiss him hard and smooth. It was his special trick. It felt so right.

"Kurt seriously you got to stop doing that. But that just gives me an excuse to kiss you. "

"But you're with Tina?"

"True I am but there is something about you that I can't stop thinking of."

"Hold up as much as I want you to continue with your smooth tongue doing a dance with mine I can't let you do this." Kurt said

"You let me last night and even today. Face it you want me!" Artie then hoisted himself on his bed.

"By the way, I can fix that" Artie pointed to the budge in Kurt's pants

"How"

"Come over here." With that Kurt was on his bed and Artie was on his side rubbing himself against Kurt. Kurt giving him an aggressive kiss and making Artie moan.

Artie used one hand to remove Kurt's pants and boxer briefs to his ankles and started stroking him. Kurt threw his head back as Artie kissed and bit on his jaw line making Kurt moan and groan. The stroking got even faster, Artie put a little more pressure each time.

With his other hand in Kurt's hair he pulled his head towards him and made-out with him some more.

"God…" Kurt escaped from Artie's lips. He was at his peak and was ready to go.

Artie had pulled him even closer to him and letting him cum on his bed and stomach.

"Damn" Artie and Kurt said catching their breathe. After a moment of silence Kurt took Artie's pants off and his shirt, leaving him ass naked on his bed. Kurt would have never guessed how big Artie actually was.

* * *

Kurt had moved on top of him and kissed him violently going down his chest and to his happy trail. Keeping eye contact to see if Artie approved. He went down further. He held the base and licked the length of Artie and suck the tip. Artie wasn't able to speak he groaned and gripped the sheets.

That was his cue to take all of Artie in. Slowly getting ever inch of Artie. Bobbing up and down, Artie could barely handle it. He swore he could hear _'Push It'_ in the back of his head.

"Kurt…please…stop" with the demand in his voice Kurt had stopped. Kurt thought he was doing something good but guess not. As he watched Artie scramble through his nightstand drawer and finding something eagerly.

"Lobe?!" Kurt questioned. Artie coated himself and ordered Kurt to turn around. With two fingers stuck into Kurt he moaned quietly and wanted more. After stretching Kurt out, he then straddled himself into position with Artie's dick and slowly entered in.

"You are so tens" Artie groaned for him. Kurt moved himself up and down and started a rhythm it had felt so good. Artie placed his hands on Kurt's hips and forced him harder. Ending with Kurt literally screaming his name out, at the one spot Artie hit.

In the back of Kurt's mind was not having Artie's parents walk in. But that was lost when they hit his spot again and again with more speed and noise added. Both at the edge of peak Artie then had one hand on Kurt's dick and stroked in rhythm.

It wasn't long til Kurt caved and shortly after, Artie did the same. Kurt was now covered in sweat and Artie's juice. But it felt so good. Artie had hoisted himself in his chair and to his closet for a set of clothes.

He must work out with lifting his own weight and all. And those magic hands of his. Kurt finally got the energy to dress himself.

"Hey Artie I'm surprised that your parents haven't busted it us yet for fucking each other."

"Oh my parents and sister went to movies when, I showed you my room."

"Wait you parents knew we would?" Kurt questioned.

"My parents are cool with me being bisexual"

"Hold up you're bisexual?"

"Yes Kurt I came out to my parents freshman year after they caught me making out with Puck." Artie wished he could have taken that statement back.

"This is fucking confusing. So you are bisexual and…hold up did you say Puck?" The named rushed to Kurt's mind and completely throw him off guard.

"Yea, Puck didn't want me to tell anyone but I really like you Kurt."

"I like you too Artie. But is Puck bi too?"

"That is a very good question, I haven't talked to Puck ever since that innocent" Artie thought out loud.

"Will have to test his sexuality shall we."

"I like that devilish grin of yours' Kurt." Artie smirked

* * *

TaaDaa! Remember Reviews are fun! XD


	4. Damn Phone Sex

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, I wish but still I don't Glee or any song lyrics

Setting: Glee rehearsal room in the "Home" Episode I figured it can be a Kurt and Artie moment. Oh and in this story Nobody knows that Tina's stutter is fake besides Artie Enjoy XD

* * *

So, it was Monday, everyone is back in school Kurt couldn't help but smile throughout the whole day.

"What up with you my fashion man" Mercedes asked coming towards Kurt's locker.

"I had a very good weekend that's all."

"So are you and Artie working on your Glee song?"

"Yea we are doing a Phil Collins song."

"Oh sounds exciting!" Mercedes wouldn't ever think of Phil Collins for a Glee song but she knew Kurt would be able to pull it off.

"Hey, Kurt have you seen Artie?" Tina and Rachel asked walking to Mercedes and Kurt's direction.

"No why" Kurt asked

"We thought you two paired up for Glee but we don't see him this morning."

"Huh he did have slight cough when I went over to practice with him."

During lunch Kurt saw how worried Tina was and ended up texting Artie.

_Hey man, Tina is super worried about you and so am I, where are you?_

* * *

-Author's Note: I'm assuming they have a gym class! So yea XD-

* * *

He didn't reply throughout the whole day. As Kurt was getting dressed in the boy's locker room he heard something from the stall. As he wanted to open the door, it was shut tight. Like something was blocking it.

He got into the other stall and stood on the toilet to see what was going on. There he was, it was Artie duck taped to the seat and duck tape around his mouth. His wheelchair blocking the door.

"Oh my god, Artie" Kurt rolled into the other stall to help him out. "This is going to hurt." As he ripped the duck tape from his mouth. "Who the hell did this to you?"

"Fucking douches called the basketball team and Puck. And…umm…Ouch!" Kurt pulled the rest of the tape off hurting Artie's sanative spot. Kurt helped with his pants and set Artie back in his chair.

"You know for a skinny white kid like you I'm surprised you can lift me." Kurt just smiled at his remark.

"I'm going to give Puck a piece of my mind."

"Kurt no don't!" Artie pulled his arm. It was too late Kurt had grabbed his shirt putting it on as he walked through the door to the gang of football/basketball players a.k.a. Neanderthals. Artie was about ten feet behind Kurt.

"What in the hell is wrong with you people, especially you Noah. Trapping Artie in the stall all day like a normal ass day." The jocks were surprised Kurt cursed. "Just because you had something with Artie doesn't mean you get the right to torture him like you do to all the nerds. What, are you secretly in love with them too and what about me. You tend to throw in the dumpster ever now-and-then." The group of jocks stared at Puck.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm straight as an arrow." Puck had as response.

"Yea sure, you are just saying that because you don't want your _"team-mates" _to think you were gay or they would throw in that dumpster right now." Once again the gang of jocks stared. Artie was in shock. He saw the look on Puck's face.

"Please like I was gay that is ridiculous. I'm out of here." Puck's word slurred as he stormed off to his truck. Artie could feel that sting look on Puck's face or maybe it was still the duck tape burn from his face.

The rest of the jocks just separated to get home, they were still shocked on the language that come out of the gay boy's mouth.

Kurt had walked up to Artie. "That felt thrilling and so loose."

"Kurt you really got to him."

"Good, he deserves it."

"I don't know man" Artie questioned him for his actions. With that Artie was thinking about that pained look on Puck throughout dinner.

"Something wrong son?" His father bothered asking at the dinner table.

"Yea, just some high school drama" he replied.

"Is it between you, Kurt, and Tina?" his mother commented.

"Yea kind of, I'm really not that hungry. May I be excused?" Artie rolled to his room staring at his phone, debating to call or not to call Puck. The phone rang…

"Hello this is Noah"

"Hey man what's up"

"I'm not here right now so go ahead leave a message." As the tone set in.

"Umm…hey Puck I wanted to talk to you about what happened after school in the parking lot and umm…" The phone clicked twice and he heard the voice of a deep male.

"Hey Artie" Puck answered.

"Hey listen man I'm sorry about Kurt exploding on you in the parking lot."

"It's not all your fault. Besides the fact that you told him about us."

"Yea and I wanted to apologize about that."

"What did you get him to straddle you?"

"Well yea but that's not the point, I'm sorry I told him. He was asking about my sexuality and it just came out." Artie sounded depress at this point.

"So you and him are fucking, what 'bout Tina?" Puck question turned to a sexual voice.

"Yea haven't got to tell her, I was stuck on a toilet remember?"

"You're not going to tell her are you?!"

"Took her awhile to tell me that her stuttering was fake." Artie took offensive

"What, she doesn't fake her stutter?" Of course she would only tell Artie, that dumb-ass girl.

"She told me I can't believe she hasn't told everyone else."

"So Puck are you mad at me?"

"No I'm not mad, a little pissed but I understand why." Puck pulling some sex-appeal in his tone.

"Don't pull that sexy tone with me. It doesn't work on me."

"Really not if I wanted to suck that big ass cock of yours' you don't feel a little aroused" true, Puck's voice had gone straight to Artie's dick and Artie was touching himself inappropriately.

"Your point Puckerman!?" Artie said trying not give away his jerking in the background.

"You're doing it aren't you?"

"Goddamnit man I hate when you do that!" Artie yelled into the other side of the phone line.

"I've gotta go and jerk off now, thanks a lot Puck!" Artie cut off the line.

_I knew I could do that to him. Horny bastard _Puck thought as he sat his phone on his desk and falls on his bed and fell sleep with a huge smile.

* * *

TaaDaa! Remember Reviews are fun! XD


	5. Look Through My Eyes

Author's Note: I don't own Glee, I wish but still I don't Glee or any song lyrics

Setting: Glee rehearsal room in the "Home" Episode I figured it can be a Kurt and Artie moment. Enjoy XD

* * *

The next day was performance day in Glee. Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn did '_Say My Name'_ by Destiny's Child. Rachel and Jesse did _'Almost Paradise'_ by Ann Wilson and Mike Reno, Puck, Finn, Mike, and Matt had done _'Dance The Night Away'_ by Val Halen, and Santana and Brittany did _'Love Don't Cost A Thing'_ by Jennifer Lopez. Now it was Artie and Kurt's turn. They both took a deep breath.

_There are things in life you'll learn and  
In time you'll see  
Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, trust me  
I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you look through my eyes_

_There will be times on this journey_  
_All you'll see is darkness_  
_Out there somewhere daylight finds you_  
_If you keep believing_

_So don't run, don't hide_  
_It will be all right_  
_You'll see, trust me_  
_I'll be there watching over you_

They could see some of their follow Gleeks tearing up.

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you look through my eyes_

_All the things that you can change_  
_There's a meaning in everything_  
_And you will find all you need_  
_There's so much to understand_

Blotching the last part of the chorus they turned to each other and smile with their eyes.

_Just take a look through my eyes  
There's a better place  
somewhere out there  
Just take a look through my eyes  
Everything changes  
You'll be amazed what you'll find  
If you look through my eyes_

_Take a look through my eyes_

Everyone cheered and applauded. They even saw Mr. Schuester tearing. They hugged and returned to their seats. Mr. Schue passed out the small papers and everyone voted their top 3 and next week would be the results.

"You guys were so amazing." Finn patted their backs.

"Great job Artie, you too Kurt!" Tina came up to kiss Artie on the cheek. After all the congrats Artie pulled Tina aside.

"Tina I need to ask you something."

"What is it sweets?" Tina sounded concerned

"Have you told anyone else besides me about your stutter?"

"Ahh…I told Mercedes and Quinn."

"Really?" Artie raised an eyebrow that always got to Tina.

"Okay no not really. You are the only person that wouldn't kill me, if I had told them they would hurt me." Artie was taking that to heart.

"Wait so, because I couldn't physical hurt you, you told me? I'm hurt. I was hurt emotionally and now you are saying I couldn't hurt you, I could try if I wanted to but I didn't." Tina was surprised at the response. "You need to tell the rest of Glee or I'm done."

"Artie please I can't" Tina's eyes watering as those words were said.

"You told me, why is it so hard"

"They will think I'm a liar and a fake."

"Really, you are a fake Tina, this is stupid. You are lucky I'm a nice guy." Artie was furious at this point.

"Please Artie I need you"

"Need me for what? You're social life. You are doing a pretty damn good job you don't need me." Artie was thinking in the back of his head on what to say next. Puck had turned the corner to head to the parking lot as he heard this.

"Artie!" Tina begged and pleaded.

"NO GODDAMNIT!" He yelled

"Hey knock it off you two. You two are perfect for each other what seems to be the problem?" Puck questioned the look on their faces.

"Tell him."

"I can't" Tina's water filled eyes started streaming tears

"Tina, why would just tell one person and think you are clean. You're not!"

"Okay, Puck I don't have a stutter, I've faked since sixth grade." Tina admitted

"Artie told me, but it's good to hear it from you!"

"What you told him?" Tina was trying to turn the tables. "What the hell Artie?"

"Don't pin this on him, what you need to do is confess to the rest of glee next week or at lunch tomorrow." Puck said

"In front of the whole sc-school"

"Your choice Tina." Puck simply said.

Tomorrow rolled by and Artie and Puck waited anxiety as Tina just sat and ate her food. Damn not a word. So by next week the results were in. Mr. Schue was about to give us the poll.

"Mr. Schue I h-h-have something t-to say" Tina stood up. Artie shook his head.

"Yes, Tina" Schue directing her to the center of the room

"Well I-I just wan-wanna say go-good l-luck everyone" As she sat back down, Puck and Artie looked at each other and just had the same look of disappointment.

"Okay, Yes Tina brings a good point no matter what everyone's performances were really great." Mr. Schuester restated.

"Mr. Schuester Tina is faking her stutter."

"Artie what are you talking about, no one fakes a stutter" Rachel stated.

"It's true, she fakes her stutter." Puck stood next to Artie.

"Tina" both of them said.

"Please this is ridiculous guys she doesn't fake her stutter, why would you say that?" Mercedes asked.

"It's true" Tina said softly. "It's all true" She spoke louder. There was a silence then a unison gasp from everyone.

"The only reason why she didn't want to say anything was because she didn't want you guys to hurt her or be-friend her." Artie said with a smile. Tina had never expected Artie to be that nice with the argument they had last week.

"Oh no we are all family here in glee, I believe everyone accepts Tina with anything she does and we should do that for everyone" Rachel stated with her usually snob-know-it-all attitude.

"Respect" Mercedes sat next to Tina and hugged her.

"Okay with that all cleared I believe the results are in" Schuester had a paper in his hands. "The three songs for regionals are _'Say My Name', 'Almost_ _Paradise',_ and _'Look Through My Eyes'_ Congrats guys." Everyone clapped in joy. The girls hugged each other. Rachel couldn't keep her lips off of Jesse. Kurt walked over to Artie leaned down and gave Artie a big hug. Puck had noticed the connection they had.

After everyone left Kurt stood back to wait for Artie to be done with Tina.

"Thank you so much Artie, and I'm sorry for everything" Tina gave him a nice passionate kiss on the lips and walked away.

"So you and Tina are still an item?" Kurt walked towards him.

"Yea, now is not a good time to tell her. Maybe we should just be friends Kurt, but what we had was really awesome" Artie can see the look of shear heart break.

"Just remember Artie…"

"What?" Artie's eye brow rose up.

"You'll always be in my heart" With that been said Kurt had walked down the hall and had disappeared into the night.

* * *

Yes, I totally just did that. That is the last of my first full Glee story, So You Like? Tell me if you liked it or not. Plus, I feel a sequel coming anyway.


End file.
